1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger or switch lever for electric appliances to initiate switching processes in the appliances, such as switching on and off, accelerating, switching over and reversing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is well known that hand-held electric appliances, such as drills, drilling hammers and screwdrivers, as well as stationary electric machines can be switched on or off, switched over, for example, to higher speeds or other gears, reversed in the direction of rotation or subjected to other switching processes by manual manipulation or operation of a trigger or switch lever, which is accessible from the outside.
The switches, levers and trigger parts available for this purpose generally consist of a hard plastic, the shape of which is frequently made to fit the hand or the finger of an operator. In the case of a switch that is depressed, they have, for example, a recessed grip. If, as in the case of a hand drill, the handle of the drill together with the trigger is clasped by one hand, the shape of the trigger follows approximately that of the fingers.
In the case of such hard plastic or metal triggers, a problem is encountered in that the hand can slip off these more easily, particularly if the hand is damp from exertion or if oily or watery substances get into the contact area between the hand and/or the finger and the trigger or switch lever surface.
Another problem is that hard handles do not compensate for vibrations or pressure oscillations. Moreover, the hard trigger material is pressed into the soft hand or finger surfaces when the trigger is depressed frequently. Additionally, pressure points and pain develop when pressing power must be exerted over long periods of work, particularly if the same equipment is used constantly and the pressure is time and again exerted in the same places. The same problem occurs when the handle is continuously depressed.